


Forbidden.

by Melissa_Frye



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa_Frye/pseuds/Melissa_Frye
Summary: [Jacob Frye X Reader]Y/N is the daughter of a Templar.Jacob Frye is the leader of the Rooks.The two of them are inseparable, yet forces gather to spilt them apart.Assassin's Creed Syndicate.





	1. Chapter I: Memories

**Y/N's POV**

"Father! I don't want to!" You yell, throwing a vase at the door after he had left.

You were the daughter of a high ranking Templar, your father was one of Crawford Starrick men. He trusted him with and had the utmost respect for him as well as for you. Although, he was a bit creepy and loved tea a bit too much, he wasn't that bad.

Your father had raised you the best her could without his wife, your mother. She had died in childbirth whilst giving birth to your twin brother. Unfortunately he didn't survive and neither did your mother. This left you and your father.

Your father had been working under Starrick's family for most of his life and had brought you up to respect them. They, of course were one of the most influential families in London. He had brought you up as a Templar, you were initiated into the Order, but you never believed in any of it. You were against the idea of Templars and Assassin's, their stupid feud. You had once expressed your concerns to your Father, but he soon shut you up as soon as Crawford Starrick walked in. You never spoke of it again and continued to live your life.

Your father had just proposed that you marry Crawford Starrick. You totally against the idea as you were already betrothed to another.

Jacob Frye.

The leader of the Rooks.

He was the most handsome man you had ever met. Despite his boyish, joking personality he was genuinely the best person ever. With his looks, personality and his tempting voice that has lured you in, you knew there was no going back and you were stuck with him forever and you didn't mind one bit.

The two of you had met while your father had sent you on an errand for him. Jacob had intercepted you and nearly had you killed when he realised that you were burning the Templar letter. You sat down as you recalled the memory.

_"What do you think you're doing?" He asked confused._

_"What does it look like?" You rolled your eyes and continued to burn the letter._

_The man shrugged waiting for you to burn the letter before sweeping you off your feet and carrying you to a carriage._

_"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" You thrashed about, kicking the man on his back. You soon slowed down and eyed his Kukri in it's holster. You quickly grabbed it and stuffed it into your bra._

_"I see you've quit shuffling about.." The man said. "The names Jacob. Jacob Frye."_

_Your eyes widen in recognition. This was the man your father and Crawford Starrick had been looking for._

_"What's yours darlin'?"_

_"Y/N."_

_"No surname?" Jacob laughed._

_"Not that it's important for you to know." You rolled your eyes._

_"Feisty.." Jacob said with a smirk on his face._

You rubbed your eyes, a large grin on your face thinking of Jacob. Just at that moment your father walked in. 

"I see that your temper has calmed down and you're able to talk sensibly?" Your father says before taking a seat in one of your chairs. 

You roll your eyes. "No I'm not." 

"Darlin' your names been down to marry Crawford since the day you were born. Whether you like it or not, you will be his wife." Your father says calmly. 

You hold yourself in before you lash out at him. 

"Now that's all cleared up. Tonight there will be a ball for the engagement of you and Crawford. I expect you to be on your best behaviour and you know the L/N rules and what should happen if you disrespect them." He finishes off his speech and walks off. 

"Oh and don't even think of inviting anyone." 

*** * ***

The evening of the ball had approached far too quickly for your likings. Your maid had set out a deep purple dress for you, with gold embroidery surrounding it. The only thing you could think of it was that it looked atrocious!

There was no way in hell you were going to wear that. You grabbed the dress and looked at it. It looked expensive as hell and the material was absolutely stunning you thought, until you saw the Templar logo. 

There was a note written on the back of it.

_To my darling Y/N,_

_I have purchased this dress in the hope of you wearing it to our engagement tonight._

_Yours lovingly,_

_Crawford Starrick._

You literally fake puked. You grabbed the dress and threw it to the floor. Instead you ran towards your closet and grabbed one of the dresses Jacob had bought for you. You smiled as you caressed the material. Jacob had spent all his money just to buy you this dress. Ever since that day you swore never to throw it away.

You took the dress off your hanger and put it on. Surprisingly it still fit. It hugged you in every part of your body, clinging to you like a second skin. 

Of course Jacob had chosen a dress that revealed the most cleavage. You adjusted the dress and tightened the strings, making your cleavage even more visible. You wanted to tease Jacob as you hadn't seen him in quite a while and you knew that he'd find a way to come visit you. 

You walked over to your vanity mirror and started doing your own hair. Usually your maid would have done it for you, but you wanted to look perfect for Jacob, not Starrick. 

8.00pm

It was time. 

Time for you to be engaged to Crawford Starrick. You hadn't even spoken to the man since you saw him 6 months ago, and now he wanted your hand in marriage? Pathetic.

But for the sake of your father and Jacob, you had to. You couldn't compromise your position. One day Starrick would fall, and you would be there watching. His own wife.

* * *


	2. Chapter II: The Engagement.

**Y/** **N's** **POV.**

As you walked into the ballroom, you only could see women dragging their partners around, dresses worn too low to be considered appropriate, breasts dangling out the top of their dress. Men half drunk, wandering around the ballroom. And to think that the upper-class considered themselves to be above everyone else. You roll your eyes at the thought of this.

You walked around the room looking for your lover, despite all your attempts he was nowhere to be seen. You avoided your Father at all costs as he couldn't wait to introduce you to Crawford Starrick.

You walked to the food table, your stomach grumbling at the thought of food, but it soon disappeared as you heard his voice.

"My dear Y/N."

"Mr Starrick." You say not turning around. Grabbing a glass of champagne off the table and downing it in one go. He places a head around your waist and turns you around to face him.

"My lady, won't you look at me when you speak?" He smiles, his large hand still on waist, possessive. You turn your head, about to say something rude to him, until you see your father in the corner of your eye, giving you a look.

"Of course my darling." You say through gritted teeth.

He takes your hand and leads you through to the centre of the ball. You already knew what was coming. You just hoped Jacob wasn't here to witness this, you had no idea how this would break his heart. He knew that you loved him and him only and that this was just a charade you had to put up for the sake of you father and the Templars.

Starrick bent down on one knee, his hand reaching into his pocket grabbing a small box. _Oh how funny_ _would_ _it be if you were to reject him_ _in front_ _of everyone?_ Not only would you have tarnished your own name, but also have caused Starrick complete and utter embarrassment. The look on your face was priceless, yet others thought it was a look of surprise.

"My darling Y/N, I have loved you since the day your father introduced me to you. Your [E/C] eyes were the first thing that drew me to you, and not to mention your looks. You surprise me everyday with your wits and your talents. Your lovely voice lulls me to sleep everyday. I only wish that we could have this forever and always. Y/N L/N, will you do me the honour of making me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

At that moment the doors had swung open and in walked, _more like strutted_ _you_ _thought_ _,_ Jacob Frye, with his sister swiftly walking behind and her partner Henry Green. _Boy, does your man know how to make and entrance or what?_

Starrick down below shook your hand rapidly, waiting for his answer. As this was a public party anyone was invited and he couldn't stop Jacob from coming. You quickly glanced from Jacob who had his eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face, to your father who was waiting for you to accept Starricks proposal.

"Yes!" You blurted out. You could only hope Jacob understood why you were doing this, for the sake of him and yourself.

Starrick immediately stood up and brought you into and hug, he leaned over and gave you a kiss on your cheek. You cringed internally, as you knew everyone was watching.

"Thank you my love." Starrick says with a large grin on his face. "You've made me the happiest man alive." He says as he kisses your cheek once more, before walking off.

You walk around, everyone greeting you, congratulating you on your engagement. This goes on for ages, you're starting to get bored of it, until a familiar face walks up to you.

Evie Frye.

Dressed in her robes and weapons all attached as a second skin.

"Y/N."

"Evie."

Before any other words are exchanged Evie pulls you into a hug and pats your back comfortingly. "It's okay. We'll find a way out of this." 

You want to cry so bad but you can't, not in front of everyone, not in front of Evie. "Thank you Evie." You whisper, a sniffle coming out of your mouth. You pull away seeing Starrick in your eyesight.

"It's a pleasure to see you Miss Frye." You say.

"And you Ms L/N. Congratulations on your engagement."

You force a smile. "Thank you. Is Mr Frye not with you today?"

Evie smirks. "He's by the archway."

You smile and curtsy. "Thank you Miss Frye I hope you have and lovely evening."

"You as well Miss L/N." Evie says with a knowing smirk before walking off to find Mr Green.

You finish off your few rounds before telling your father that you'd be retiring to your room for the night. Unfortunately Starrick was there with him.

"Father, I'm quite tired from all this excitement and will be retiring to my room." You say with a smile on your face.

"Would you like me to escort you to your room my dear?" Starrick asks, his eyes full of adoration for you.

You fake a smile. "No thank you darling, you stay here and finish your rounds." Starrick nods his head like and obedient dog before pulling you in for a hug and kiss on your lips.

"Night my darling."

"Good night Crawford." You say ever so sweetly before walking off into the courtyard to meet your lover.

* * *


	3. Chapter III: Courtyard Mayhem

**Y/** **N's** **POV**

You made your way to the courtyard, observing the flowers that were starting to blossom, the trees only now just taking form and the small pond that was being cleaned.

Over by the archway you could hear your lover yelling and punching people, or objects you weren't too sure yourself. You sauntered over to that spot, taking your sweet time as you knew he'd be angry.

"Jacob." You said ever so sweetly. You wanted to tease him, make him so frustrated that he wouldn't be able to hold back. Usually he was a pretty controlled individual, but today he wasn't going to be.

He didn't turn around, only tilted his head slightly. He must have already sensed your presence with his damned Eagle vision. You soon found out that that it was blighters he was punching, _more like killing_. The ones that Starrick,  _your finance_  had placed around your house to ensure his own safety.

"Jacob." You say again. He doesn't stop. One of the blighters manage to punch him in the face, causing him to stagger back and his hat to topple off.

"JACOB!" You scream. You know he was capable of taking care of this guy, but that didn't stop you from worrying about him. You quickly walk forwards to see him, picking up his top hat.

"No." Jacob says, his voice hoarse, and throaty.

You legs still at his command, clutching onto his hat. Your eyes widen as he pulls out his brass knuckles, puts them on and give the blighter a good punch to his face, before grabbing his arm and bending it backwards. From the left you see another coming up with  his brass knuckles. 

"JACOB! On your left!" You yell, making Jacob aware of the blighter. He grabs the arm of the blighter and throws his whole body against the other one, knocking him back completely. Jacob rushes to him and knocks him out.

Behind a blighter approaches and grabs you, placing his hands around your neck with a knife to your throat.

"JACOB!" You scream panicking. You shuffle around in the blighters arms trying to get free but his grip is too tight on you.

As soon as Jacob hears your scream he reacts instantly. Tearing himself off the ground and grabbing a throwing knife, aiming it at the blighter holding you captive. The blighter drops to the ground leaving you standing there clutching Jacobs hat. You stare at the dead body and the throwing knife that had impaled his forehead, blood was now leaking out of the wound and onto the floor. 

"Y/N."

You don't reply. You continue staring at the body.

"Y/N." Jacob says your name again, more firmly this time. You turn you head at look at Jacob in disbelief. You had never witnessed Jacob be that savage in fights, only a few punches here and there. Never had you been a victim of one either. Guess there was a first for everything, not that you wanted to be apart of it.

Jacob had walked around the bodies to get to behind you. He gently grabbed your arm pulling you towards him. Your head turned to face him immediately and buried your face in his chest. Jacob wrapped his arms around your body, hugging you, pulling you as close as he could to his chest.

"I've missed you." Jacob muffled out.

"I've missed you more." You smile, you pull away from Jacob to have a look at his face. His cocky smile was still apparent, he had grown a beard which I might I say, suited him well. He had three remains of the blighters blood splattered across his face mixed with his own. There was a cut on his lip that was split open, you traced the cut gently with your fingers. Jacob let out a hiss.

"Ow."

"Well you shouldn't have been fighting." You sigh and say in a slightly motherly tone.

"Why are you with Starrick?" Jacob blurts out, his jealousy slowly showing. He was most probably half drunk which meant he'd be blurting out random things. "Why?"

You sigh. You've explained it to Jacob so many times that you knew its been drilled into his head, but he still couldn't get this head around it.

"C'mon love, let's clean you up." You ignore his previous comments and pull his towards your house. You have to take the outside route so that your father wouldn't suspect anything, nor would any of the maids  _accidentally_ tell you father about Jacob.

Jacob allowed himself to be pulled and pushed around by his lover. She had  some control over him that he allowed for some reason.

After several turns and shoving Jacob into hiding spots so that the maids wouldn't see him, the two of you had finally made it to your bedroom. Before you even had a chance to get Jacob to sit down in a chair he had already jumped onto your bed and was laying there like a starfish. His arms and legs were spread out on the bed, his bloody shirt was half undone and his shoes were still intact on his feet.

You sighed before going to the bathroom to get your first aid kit which was used for situations like this. You got it from under the cupboard and walked over to Jacob, ready to clean his wounds. First you pulled his shoes off and his socks, before placing them on the side. Then you continued to un-button the rest of his shirt, you pull it off his arms and throw it on the floor.

You've cleaned his face, stitched up a few of his cuts and managed to stick a plaster on his forehead.

You glance at the rest of his body and see that there's a red patch of blood seeping through his trousers. You sigh again, knowing you have to take his trousers off yourself as he was far too knocked out to even try.

You untie his belt and pull it off throwing it to the end of your bed. You cringe before grabbing the top of his trousers and getting ready to pull it down. It's not like you haven't seen him before, but you felt kinda odd doing it as he was passed out.

"Okay, here goes..." You manage to pull undo his button and loop your fingers in his belt loops and pull. You only make it so far before all of a sudden you're flipped onto your back with Jacob on top of you, wide awake.

"Just what do you think you're doing missy? Tryna get in to my pants are we?" Jacob smirks before grabbing something out your drawer and raising your arms up to the headboard.

***click***

* * *


	4. Chapter IV: Bedroom Shenanigans *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: SMUT
> 
> Sorry for the late update guys!!

**Y/N's POV**

Your eyes widen in shock as Jacob hovers above you, a smirk apparent on his face. You sneak a glance at the handcuffs that have attached you to the bed frame.

"I was trying to clean your wounds." You try to explain.

"Of course you were darling. Just couldn't wait to get into my pants could you?" Jacob smirks, his body inching closer to yours.

Jacob moves his face closer to your neck, slowly darting out his tongue, licking your neck. His hands have wrapped themselves around your waist holding you in place.  _As if you could even_ _move_ _,_ _he'd_ _already handcuffed you to the bed._

"Mmhh." Jacob moans as he moves his hands and threads his fingers through your hair, pulling out all the bobby pins and hairbands that held your hair together. He moves up your neck and closer to your cheek, now leaving open mouthed kisses across your face before eventually reaching your lips. He stops immediately, teasing you, giving you a taste of what's to come.

You couldn't hold it in anymore. Your brain completely melted and forgot all about his injuries. You just wanted Jacobs lips on yours, so you put all your strength together and pushed yourself up and place your lips upon Jacob's.

Jacob grunted in surprise before grabbing your shoulders and roughly pushing you back down onto the bed.

"Oh dear Y/N. You're being a naughty girl." Jacob laughs.

His eyes trail down to your outfit, he hadn't noticed it before, too occupied with Starricks proposal. He smirks as an idea pops into his head. You already knew what he was planning as he eyed your dress, and you couldn't care any less. You pushed your chest out, making your breasts more visible to Jacob.

"Jacob, touch me." You moan out. His eyes widen at the sight of you, drinking it all in, making his erection grow.

"Fuck."

Jacob grabs the top of your dress and rips apart with a loud tear, he pulls it off layer by layer, revealing more of you to him. He pulls the dress off of your body leaving you in just your underwear,  _more like panties._

"Naughty rl. Not wearing a bra." Jacob grins like a mad man before reaching for your breasts, fondling them. His mouth went back up to yours, finally giving you that hot steamy kiss you deserved. His tongue slipping in and out your mouth. He tilted his head to the right, deepening  the kiss. Your tongues swirled around each other, both fighting for dominance, but Jacob won.

All you wanted to do was run your hands through Jacobs soft, brown hair, but they were restricted by the handcuffs.

"Jacob, untie me." You pleaded, more like begged.

Jacob ignored your pleas and continued to pleasure you. He moved further down your body, leaving open mouthed kisses before reaching for your panties. He gives your hip bones a few kisses and licks before  _slowly_ tugging down your panties. You were completely naked. Jacob on the other hand still had his trousers on with a massive tent clearly visible.

Jacob glanced at you with a smirk before spreading your legs apart.

"Fuck, Y/N. Is this all for me?" He said as he traced the outlines of your lips with his fingers. His middle finger went up to your clit, rubbing it a few times before moving in circles. Jacob was a fucking tease and he knew it. He gathered your wetness before suddenly plunging a finger straight into your wetness.

"Jacob!" You let out a loud moan, your hips automatically rising up to meet his hand. Jacob slides his finger back out and in a few times before gathering your wetness and licking his finger clean, full of your wetness all over it.

"You taste so sweet Y/N." Jacob moans.

"Jacob! I swear if you don't untie me now, you won't be getting a blow job from me ever again!" You threaten him.

Jacob immediately complies grabbing the key and finally untying you. Your hands immediately move to his trousers, pulling them down with his pants and letting his cock spring free. It was already hard and leaking from the tip.

Somehow you manage to flip Jacob, causing you to be on-top. You grab a hold of Jacobs cock as you start to rub him, your one hand focusing on his cock whilst the other on his balls. Soon after you wrap your lips around it and taking in as much of him cock as you could into your mouth. You were determined to give him the best blowjob of his entire life. Jacob moans louder than possible, his hands immediately falling to you hair, tugging on your strands telling you to slow down or he'd cum. 

In one swift movement, Jacob had flipped you over, your legs spread and ready for him. His hands hold your body firm in place, as he moves his head closer your sex. He gingerly licks you before plunging in at full speed, moaning at how heavenly you taste. The vibration caused by him create a feeling inside of you that continues to grow, your hands move to his soft brown hair, tugging on his strands causing him to moan further. Your cum drips from your sex and down your legs mixed with Jacobs saliva. Jacob eagerly licks every single drop up.

"Jacob. Fuck me." You beg.

His head cocks up giving you a large grin before lifting his body up, and stroking his cock, pumping it a few times before rubbing it against your sex.

"You ready?" He asks

"Yes!" You practically yell. He slowly guides himself into your sex, your own hip rising to meet his cock. He places his hands on your hips pushing them down before pushing himself in fully. His breath hitches as he feels the warmth of your walls pulling him in further, squeezing him. 

He widens your legs further as you feel his hips flush against yours, his cock placed deeply inside you. He starts rolling his hips into you, slow and steady at first until you squeeze him with your walls causing him to moan.

"Fuck. If you keep doing that, i'm not gonna last very long."

His cock continues rubbing against your walls, causing you pleasure. Your orgasm was slowly creeping up on you. "Faster Jacob." You manage to moan out. He thrusts his hips further and faster as he re-positions himself giving him further access to your sex. He lifts one of your legs up onto his shoulder and thrusts himself in, only faster this time. 

The room was full of sounds, yours and Jacobs moans combined, the sounds of your wet sex being thrusted into by Jacob, your moans getting louder and louder as your orgasm comes, shattering throughout your whole body. Your legs shaking from pleasure as Jacob keeps going, chasing his own orgasm. You purposely squeeze your walls around Jacob causing him to swear under his breath, his own pace slowing down as he approaches his own orgasm. In one final thrust he releases himself inside of your, panting hard, dropping to his elbows, placing a kiss on your lips. 

"I love you." He breathes out. 

"I love you too Jacob." 

* * *


	5. Chapter V: The Morning After

**Y/N's POV**

Jacob was snuggled up against your side, his head against your chest and his arms wrapped around your body, slotting tightly against his. You admire your lovers feature, his prominent cheekbones, his sharp jawline and not to mention his scars. You lean over to his cheek and press a soothing kiss on him, Jacob only tightens his grip on you, his head moving further into your chest.

You glance over at your clock only to realize that you'd over slept.

"Crap!" You try to untie yourself from Jacob who moans and maintains his grip on you. "Jacob! Get up! My father's gonna arrive at any minute and he can't see you here!" You manage to untangle yourself from Jacob before pushing him onto the floor.

Just at that moment the door bursts wide open and in walks Starrick.

"Mr Starrick! Have you no manners?" You yell, before grabbing your duvet to cover your modesty. Jacob underneath had woken up from the fall to the floor and managed to slide under your bed before Starrick had walked in.

"I..er.. I apologize Miss Y/N. I wasn't thinking straight." Starrick says before turning his head around about to leave the room when he spots something on the floor. Jacobs trousers. The bloody ones. He doesn't say anything, waiting for you to speak yourself.

"It's for my father. A present, however he disliked it so I was in the process of throwing it away." You say quickly, blurting out the first thing that came to mind. Thankfully he didn't pick them up at all and see the blood.

"I see. I shall get rid of it for you." Starrick says as he summons one for the maids to pick it up and throw it away. Underneath you could only imagine Jacob's face as he saw his favourite pair of trousers thrown away.

"I apologize again my dear. I shall see you this evening for dinner." Starrick says, leaving a kiss on your hand before exiting the room.

Jacob slides out from under the bed as you rush to the door to lock it.

"Y/N! Those were my only trousers!" Jacob complains.

"What did you want me to do? Tell him that they were yours? Tell him that you were hiding under my bed, that we had mind-blowing sex yesterday?" You whisper-yell, afraid that Starrick could still be outside your room.

A grin grows on Jacobs face as he listens to you, he moves himself closer as he wraps him arms around your body. "Mhh.. we had mind-blowing sex did we?" He teases, his hand moving to the front of your dress robe, slowly lifting it up.

"Jacob.. we can't." You moan. He moves his hand around your robes and into your underwear only to find that you didn't put any on from yesterday. His fingers move around your pussy lips as he gathers your wetness. His forefinger circles your clit teasingly, ever so slowly as your hips buck upwards towards his hand. All of a sudden Jacob pulls his hand away and you let out a loud moan of annoyance. 

"I thought you said we can't?" Jacob grins, that mischievous smile you've grown to love appears on his face. 

***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***

"Miss L/N, your father requires you in the hall immediately." 

"Yes, thank you Mary. I shall be down in half-an-hour." You say as you rush to your wardrobe grabbing a pair of trousers for Jacob and a dress for yourself. You picked out the first pair of trousers that you saw. 

"Go!" You whisper to Jacob as you shove the trousers into Jacobs hands and ushering him out the window. Jacob quickly grabbed you and pulled you towards him, his lips falling upon your own in a quick kiss. 

"I love you Y/N. Promise me you'll be careful?"

"I love you too Jacob, and I cross my heart and hope to die if I don't. " You gave him one final kiss on his lips before allowing him to leave.

* * *

"So.. I see you've got a new fashion sense." Evie says as Jacob walks onto the train carriage. 

Jacob doesn't realise what his sister is talking about, until Evie nods her head towards his trousers. "You've developed a liking for female clothing that's happens to be a size too small." Evie teases.

Just as Jacob is about to retort, Henry walks on. "Evie, I've found a pi-" Henry immediately shuts up as her sees Jacob standing in his bright _female_ purple trousers.

"Ah, am I interrupting your clothing session?" Henry says slowly backing away, his eyes wide at Jacobs clothing choice. "Er, lovely clothing choice Jacob, I'm sure everyone would appreciate it."

"It's not mine Greenie!" Jacob tries to explain frustrated.

 

Evie snickers in the back, trying to hold in a laugh. She watches as her brother tries to untangle himself from this situation with Henry.

 

 

* * * 


	6. Chapter VI: The Plan

**A** **few** **weeks later.**

Evie and Y/N had been discussing a plan to rid Y/N of the relationship she had with Crawford Starrick, whilst bring down the Templars as well. Obviously you knew about the piece of Eden and Starricks concern over it, so nay information you had heard would be transmitted over to Evie and Jacob. _Well,_ _most likely_ _Evie_ _as_ _Jacob_ _wasn't_ _too concerned about it._

"What if you fake your death?" Jacob bursts in with the idea. He was eavesdropping from the other carriage.

"Jacob! Have you no sense of privacy?" You scold, before Evie even had a chance.

"Not with you around darling." Jacob smiles cheekily, before coming around and placing a kiss on your cheek.

"Could you not do that in my carriage Jacob?" Evie rolls her eyes. 

"Stop complaining Evie. It's not like you and Greenie haven't been doing the exact same when I'm not here." Jacob grins, his arms now wrapped around you.

"I..what?!" Evie retaliates.

"Oh yes, Mr Green. That's a fascinating idea! Oh Mr Green, would you have a look at this book and stand oh-so-close to me Mr Green?" Jacob teases as he untangled himself from you and moves closer to Evie in a teasing manner.

"I do not!" Evie says in frustration, and shoves Jacob away.

You in your seat struggle to contain your laughter at Evie's apparent affections for Mr Green.

"Oh yes Evie, I've seen the way you look at him too. Oh Mr Green, I love you so much, will you marry me this instant?" You add further teasing Evie. Jacob laughs at your comment.

"Of course, how could we forget the lovesick looks?" Jacob says.

"Oh don't forget the flowers!" You add, causing Evie to blush madly. "You and Mr Green are always off collecting flowers for god knows what reason." You laugh. Evie stood up from her chair in protest.

"Mr Green has an interest in different types of flowers, so I've been helping him. Oh and Jacob?" Evie replies, her face still blushing red.

"Yes, my dearest sister?" Jacob says whilst holding in his laughter.

"Do you remember that time you came home drunk and crying, holding a bouquet of flowers for Y/N, only to find that she was with someone else?" Evie said with an evil smirk on her face.

"I did not! I would never!" Jacobs laughing immediately seizes as your only grows. He looks over at you only to see you holding your belly from too much laughing, then looks over to Evie to see that she was going to recall the whole story.

"Evie no!" Jacob tries to stop her.

"The best part was that Jacob had me go visit you to see who this 'mysterious lover' was." Evie continued, she took her seat again before continuing.

"When I arrived I saw you outside your house with a scarecrow!" Evie laughs as she finishes off her story.

You burst out in laughter as you remember that day as clear as light. "My Father had me buy one as all the maids were off and the birds kept eating the crops."

"I was drunk!" Jacob says annoyed.

You bite your lips holding in a laugh as you come round to Jacob and comfort him. "It's okay honey, I'll tell you a little secret. I named the scarecrow after you anyways."

Evie burst out laughing, her eyes full of tears, uncontrollably laughing. You on the other hand had held in your laugh at Jacobs expense. "She named it after you!"

"Y/N!! That doesn't make it any better!" Jacob moans.

"I'm sorry!" You apologise, kissing Jacob on the cheek and wrapping your arms around him. "You know I love you?"

Jacob hums in agreement. "I love you too."

"And that's my cue to leave." Evie says getting up to leave.

"No, wait Evie don't go! We need to discuss my engagement with Starrick." You say quickly, sitting back down but on Jacob this time who eagerly wraps his arms around your waist pulling you closer to him.

"I have an idea. What if we staged a kidnapping?"

You nod your head waiting for Evie to go on.

"You happen to be walking around the market with Starrick and me and Jacob supposedly are there at the same time. We see you and Starrick together and we kidnap you. It has to be done in front of Starrick otherwise he won't take notice." Evie concludes.

"Not a bad idea sister." Jacob says.

"That's why I come up with the plans and you don't." Evie rolls her eyes.

"So what do you think Y/N?" Jacob asks.

"What happens after? Am I free to go anywhere I please?" You ask.

"Well.. not really. People would still recognise you." Evie states as there's a flaw in her plan.

"Perhaps we offer Starrick something that he wouldn't be able to give up, then that results in your 'death'." Evie says.

"But what wouldn't he give up for you?" Jacob muses.

"Being Grandmaster." You say.

"There's no way he'd give that up for me." You say. "I know Starrick has some weird affections for me, and if you asked for money he would definitely give you it. That's the only thing that would work." You conclude.

"Well that's set then. We shall figure the rest of the details tomorrow then." Evie says before heading out the carriage.

"Guess we'll head back to your carriage then." You say getting off Jacob and heading to his carriage.

* * *

"Love, are you sure about this?" Jacobs asks as he snuggles up to you on his couch.

"Mmhh, of course I am Jacob. I'd do anything to be rid of the Templars and Starrick." You say, eyes slowly falling asleep. "And to be with you."

Jacob hums, content with your answer for now, although still worried for you safety. "Stay with me?" Jacobs asks.

You knew that had a double meaning, Jacob asking you to stay with him tonight and forever.

"Always."

* * *


	7. Chapter VII: Days with Crawford: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update guys!  
> This chapter was quite long so I've split it in two.

**Two days later..**

It had only been two days since you last saw Jacob and Evie, and you were already missing him. Starrick had been stuck to you like glue these past two days. You used this to your advantage, get him to trust you with everything. And it worked.

Slowly he began telling you his plans for London, mentioned something about a Maxwell Roth and blighters. He also mentioned that a certain assassin was killing his Templar bosses across London, which weakened his hold on London. But, if he got hold of the Shroud, then no one could stop him. You and him would rule over London. He did sound slightly obsessed and maniacal, but you couldn't say anything. All you did was comfort him when his plans failed.

Your father was extremely pleased that you were taking his advice and getting along with Starrick, seeing as you were to be wed to him in a few weeks. Yes, Starrick had moved your wedding up because his plans were going well and he wanted to be married before he took over London fully.

Today was the day you both went shopping for cakes, appetisers, decor and other wedding stuff. You were not looking forward to this. You waiting downstairs for Starrick to arrive. You glanced out the window see the sun rising from behind the clouds marking this to be a wonderfully sunny day.

Out the corner of your eye you spotted someone that looked awfully similar to Jacob. _Or maybe you were just_ _seeing_ _things?_ _Maybe today was the day?_

Jacob and Evie haven't exactly told you when they wanted to stage the kidnapping, so you assumed that it would happen sometime today. Seeing as Starrick was still upstairs, you decided to check it out. The minute you stepped foot outside you were whisked away by someone and into what looked like a hiding closet. **_A.N_** ** _It's those weird hiding spaces with a curtain covering it btw._**

"Mmmhh!" You tried to yell, but your captor was not having it, their hand was covering your mouth, their hands was wrapped around your waist, almost familiar to the way Jacob would hold you.

"Shush, it's me Y/N!"

You immediately stopped yelling realising it was only Evie. "Oh thank god! You scared the hell out of me Evie!" You slapped her arm in annoyance.

"I knew you'd fall for the bait!" Evie laughs.

"What bait?"

Evie laughs again. "I had Jacob rush back and forth by the window and eventually I knew it would catch your attention, and you being you would have to go and inspect it."

You grin. "You know me too well Evie."

"That I do."

"Why are you here?" You ask, hoping it would be the day you were going to be kidnapped.

"Today's your lucky day love." Another voice chimes in.

"That's my cue to leave." Evie uses her eagle vision to see if there are any guards before leaving and Jacob swifty takes her place.

"Why, hello there Mr Frye." You say in a seductive voice, winking at him. You grab his collar and pull him towards you.

"Well hello there future Mrs Frye." He smirks and kisses you on your cheek.

"I've missed you darling." Jacob says before placing a delicate kiss on your lips.

"Me too Jacob." You reply in return and try to deepen the kiss but Jacob stops you.

"Wait." Jacob peaks his head out the box and uses his eagle vision before popping back in. He places his hands on my cheeks before kissing my forehead.

"Y/N, I don't have much time, Starrick will be here soon and this place will be crawling with guards." Jacob explains.

"Jacob you should go before he arrives!" You say slowly pushing yourself out of the box but Jacob pulls you back in and holds your shoulders firmly.

"Y/N listen to me! Today's the day, don't worry Evie and myself have it under control. All you have to do is stick with Starrick the whole time." Jacob explains firmly.

"Er, okay." You say, getting ready to leave.

"Y/N! I'm serious! Stick with Starrick! Do not leave his sight, he must not know that you're aware of this."

"Okay! I'm sorry, I promise I will!" Jacob sighs in relief and kisses your forehead before telling you to be careful and leaves the box with a mischievous look on his face. Soon after you hear Starrick calling you. You fix up your hair and clothes before hurrying out the box.

"I'm here darling!" You say in a sickly sweet voice before looking up on the roof to see Jacob and Evie watching you. You give a small smile and see Jacob smirk at you before Evie pulls him away.

"Ah, my dear you're already ready. Let us go and start our wedding preparations!" Starrick says in a jolly tone before offering an arm to you. You take it and grab on to it tightly.

"Now now my dear, not so tightly! There's no one around to hurt you." Starrick says as he lightly pats your arm in some form of comfort. He points out to the groups of guards surrounding the house and the carriage. _Oh my god! He's got a ton of guards surrounding us, how on earth are Jacob and Evie supposed to kidnap me now?_

_***_

Eventually you arrive at the centre of London, the heart of it. Full of busy people, shops open everywhere, dusty smoke filling up the skies and polluting the air that we breathe. Other than that it was quite a lovely day. The two of you had arrived at the cake store. Starrick quickly got out, mumbled something to his guards about checking the perimeters for any threats before coming to the door on your side and offering you a hand.

"My dear." You grimly take his hand and climb down the steps and into the pavement. You quickly rush into the cake store before Starrick has a chance to speak or offer his assistance anymore.

"Mrs Starrick! It's lovely to see you! I presume you're here for the cake tasting?" The owner asks.

"Oh no, please don't, it's just Miss L/N, and yes we received an invite to taste cakes for our wedding." You smile even you felt every inch of disgust fill your body at the thought of becoming Mrs Y/N Starrick.

"Ah sorry Miss L/N. Not to worry, just through here and we'll begin the cake tasting." The owner leads you through to a private seating area, while he goes off and prepares the cakes.

"My dear, you better get used to being called Mrs Starrick. Because in a few weeks you will be." Starrick comes behind and whispers in your ear before leaving a chaste kiss on your cheek. You wanted to rub it off the minute his lips touched you but the owner walked in with his cakes.

***

Eventually the both of you had tried all of his cakes, neither of them were to Starricks liking. Either you didn't like a cake that Starrick liked and vice versa. So that's how you ended up with a plain Victoria sponge, filled with strawberry jam and a thick rich cream. You were only quite fond of these cakes because Jacob had taken a liking to them and had forced you to eat them with him.

Next was supposed to be the decorations, but apparently the store had shut down and our plans were cancelled. You were pretty sure it had something to do with Jacob and his Rooks. Crawford was absolutely annoyed about this and was about to cancel the rest of the day until you managed to convince him we should continue.

"Crawford darling, we can't just cancel the rest of our day! I've been waiting ages to plan our wedding and I won't have some lousy Assassin ruin our day!" You say practically pleading with Starrick.

He looks at you, his eyes studying your movements, your doe-eyed looks and he caves. "Hmph. Fine then my dear, only because I have other business to attend to this week."

Next off was the clothes, my wedding dress and Starricks wedding suit. The two of you were split up and taken into different changing room within the same store. A young lady, approximately the same age as you rushed you into a private changing room where there were several other dresses and workers there.

"Miss L/N, what type of dress would you like?" The lady who rushed you inside asked.

"Erm, I'm not quite sure." You say not looking at her face, but at the hundreds of dresses surrounding you. "Maybe something white?"

The lady lets out a laugh before mumbling something under her breath. "Let's have a look at these." After 20 minutes of searching you finally find a dress and the workers rush around to help you put it on.

You twirl around on the podium looking at yourself in the mirror and in the corner of one you notice the young maid who escorted you in looks awfully familiar. You could have sworn it was Evie. To test out your theory you burst out in to tears and fall down on the podium. All the workers apart from 'Evie' give each other bewildered looks. One of the maids come towards you to provide comfort and that's when you sneak a glance and realise it was Evie.

"Leave! I want everyone to leave." You suddenly say. The workers all pile out apart from Evie who continues to comfort you.

"Evie! What are you doing here?" You say as soon as the door shuts and pull her into a changing room and pull the curtain shut.

"Surprise!" You hear another voice speak.

* * *


	8. Chapter VIII: Days with Crawford: Part 2 *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: SMUT
> 
> A extra chapter for this week because I felt like it.. :)

**_Previously..._ **

_You twirl around on the podium looking at yourself in the mirror and in the corner of one you notice the young maid who escorted you in looks awfully familiar. You could have sworn it was Evie. To test out your theory you burst out in to tears and fall down on the podium. All the workers apart from 'Evie' give each other bewildered looks. One of the maids come towards you to provide comfort and that's when you sneak a glance and realise it was Evie._

_"Leave! I want everyone to leave." You suddenly say. The workers all pile out apart from Evie who continues to comfort you._

_"Evie! What are you doing here?" You say as soon as the door shuts and pull her into a changing room and pull the curtain shut._

_"Surprise!" You hear another voice speak._

_* * *_

"Jacob! What are you doing here?" You yell out in surprise before rushing to hug him. Jacob pulls you close before place a long kiss on your lips. He pulls away from you to admire your dress. Evie slipped out a back door, leaving you both alone.

"Loving the dress darling, slightly revealing. Although..." Jacob walks back out and returns with another dress looking far more scandalous and much too revealing for your tastes. 

"Jacob! What are yo-" You're cut off as he walks behind you and starts to pull down the zip of your dress down, slowly pulling it off your shoulders and off your body. Instantly you place your hands to uphold the dress before it all falls down.

"Darling, I just want you to try this dress on." Jacob innocently speaks, your hands grip on your dress slowly loosening, giving Jacob the opportunity to pull you dress down, while looking at you with a seductive grin on his face. His hands trail across your body, causing sparks to fly around your body, tingling from your arms to your stomach to further down.

"Jacob.." 

"Yes my dear?" Jacob innocently says whilst walking behind you, placing his hands on your waist slowly moving down your body. His hands causing pleasure to curse throughout your body.

"Don't stop.." You moan.

Jacob just smirks and continues his movements. You quickly push him away before putting on the dress that Jacob wanted you to wear. 

"Y/N, my dear? Are you feeling alright?" You hear a voice call out in the distance. You almost feel like you're imagining it until you realise it was Starrick.  
  
"Oh yes, I'm fine darling, just slightly overwhelmed. The dress looks stunning." You manage to think of a lie.

"Alright my dear, would you like some assistance?" Starrick says and you can only just imagine the look on his face if he were to walk in on you and Jacob. Jacob on the other hand had given you a signal to call Starrick in to not raise any suspicion. 

"Yes please my dear." You call out.

You give him a shocked look as he pulls your dress above his head and crawls under. You part your legs to give enough space to sit comfortably before realising this was all apart of his plan. 

Starrick walked towards you in his suit, which surprisingly fitted well on him. Jacob on the other hand had managed to slip his hand up your legs and pull your underwear down, revealing your wet pussy. Jacob's eyes went wide and the blood rushed to his cock. 

"Fuck.." He whispered before adjusting himself.

"My dear, you look absolutely stunning." Starrick observed you as you posed for him. 

"I'm a little bit stuck with the zip of the dress, could you help me my dear?" You asked Starrick ever so sweetly as he approached you. 

Jacob underneath had placed his fingers upon your clit and began moving in circles, causing pleasure pleasure spread throughout your body. You held in a moan as Jacobs fingers approached your hole. But Jacob was having none of that, he wanted to hear you moan for him, moan so that Starrick knew that you were his and only his. 

"My dear, it appears your zipper is stuck. Wait here a moment while I fetch another." Starrick said before rushing out the room. 

The moment he left, Jacob pushed his fingers through causing you to let out a very loud moan. You felt his fingers move further within you, making a come here gesture. Jacob instantly pulled out his fingers before popping his head out from under the dress to see your face.

It was full of utter frustration yet lust and desire. You glanced at Jacob quickly seeing him put his fingers in his mouth and suck on them. He moaned in contempt at the sweetness. 

"Fuck, Y/N, you taste so sweet.." Jacob moaned, just as he was about to put his fingers in your own mouth he heard the door open and quickly ducked under your dress again. 

"My dear, I have found another zip, allow me to try again." Starrick said as though he had found this piece of eden he was so intent on looking for. 

You just smiled and nodded and allowed him to continue fixing your dress. He attached the zip as Jacob started running his fingers on your folds spreading your wetness everywhere. The minute Starrick had done your dress Jacob attached his lips to your clit. 

"Ahh!" You moaned out. 

"Y/N, are you quite alright?" Starrick asked as he rushed to the front to see your face. 

"Mmhh, I'm fine, perhaps this dress is not quite right for me." You grabbed a shawl off the desk and placed it over your body, covering yourself and Jacob from Starrick. 

Jacob sucked on your clit once more before pushing his tongue inside along with two fingers, curling them upwards. You grunted as you tried to hold a moan in. 

"Perhaps my dear.. I shall leave you to it. I will be outside if you require any assistance." And then he leaves shutting the door. 

Jacob immediately slides out from under you with a smug look on his face. 

"Jacob! You can't d-" You're about to yell at him die doing that. 

"Do what darling?" He smirks before locking both doors, back and front and moving closer to you. 

"That!" You say.

"And what exact is ' _that_ ' sweetheart?" He teases before unzipping your dress. 

"You know what Jacob Frye." You say before pushing him to the floor and climbing on top of him. You shrug your dress off leaving you only in your bra and panties. You pull off his trousers and shirt before placing yourself on his dick and start grinding causing Jacob to let out a grunt of surprise. 

"Fuck..Y/N..." His hands rush to your waist and grip on them. "If you keep going like that...I'm gonna.." He doesn't finish as you suddenly climb off him, leaving a wet patch on his boxers and Jacob panting. 

"Y/N.." Jacob manages to breathe out, his face changing from confusion to realisation to lust. 

"Baby, you shouldn't have done that.." He says before picking you up and placing you on the desk. He rips your panties and bra off and flinging them somewhere in the room. You gasp as he attaches his mouth to your breasts. 

You knew he was going to tease you, so it was only fair you repay him back. Your hand slips inside his boxers and grips his dick, rolling his balls in your hands before running over the tip with your finger. 

Jacob lets out a gasp, his mouth moving off your breast and pulling his boxers down. He pushes you down gently against the desk and spread your legs apart. 

"Y/N, you're such a tease, first grinding on me, then playing with my balls and now you're gonna pay for that." Jacob says as he grabs his dick, placing it between your legs and runs it over your folds causing you to let out a gasp. 

"Jaocb!" 

He inches closer to your pussy and without warning he pushes himself inside, letting out a grunt and you a moan. He doesn't let you adjust before thrusting in further. 

"Fuck...Jacob.. ah" You moan.

He starts off at a slow pace, slow gentle thrusts and he grips on your waist, he attaches lips to yours before he speeds him, his thrusts faster and quicker. You feel yourself clenching around his dick, making Jacon grunt at the tightness around his cock. 

"Shit, baby you're so fucking tight. Your tight pussy, gripping on my cock." He moans out as he feels you tightening on his cock. He knows you're close, he puts a finger on your clit and rubs along with his thrust, both moving in time, your hips meeting his thrusts as you moan out. 

You let out a loud moan holding onto Jacob as you cum, gripping his cock which sets Jacob off as his gives one last thrust and comes inside of you.

**

 

Eventually you and Starrick have picked out your wedding clothes and were on the scenic route home. Jacob had quickly escaped from the clothing parlour with Evie on his tail about wasting time. 

Seeing as the clothing parlour wasn't too far from his home, Starrick decided to walk through the bustling market with his fiancé. He walks a few steps ahead of you, to assert his dominance and show you who's boss.

You hold onto your bag of goodies that you convinced Starrick to buy for you. There were no blighters around as Starrick had got rid of them for your lovely walk home. Or more like Jacob and Evie had. Well mostly Evie.

"Well well well, look who it is?" Jacob taunts as he grabs your wrist from behind and puts a knife to your throat.

"Frye.." Starrick announces, he makes eye contact with Jacob, who is tightly holding on to you. "What do you want?"

"This pretty woman here.." Jacob says as he slowly moves the knife closer to your throat. Starrick looks around for his blighters, who are nowhere to be seen.

"Looking for your blighters eh, no-one to protect you now Starrick. Give up everything and I'll let your pretty little woman go."

"Never." Starrick says as he whistles and an army of blighters approach Jacob and Y/N. Immediately he pushes you to the side telling you to stay out of harms way. That's when Starrick realised you were working for the Assassins all along.

* * *


End file.
